


The Chosen and the Beloved

by Neverending_Rainbow



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Redemption, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Second Chances, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverending_Rainbow/pseuds/Neverending_Rainbow
Summary: The Rivera family is given a second chance to correct the wrongs of their past.Or: Miguel is sent to the past and given a chance to change things, to save his dear family and even the man who ruined everything.But everything has a price.Time travel fix it with a twist.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from a mutated sleep deprived bunny that refused to die. So, enjoy. Only roughly checked over. I’ll edit it properly after I finish it. It shouldn’t be that long. 
> 
> I only continue my fics if I get some sort of response :P

Ernesto screamed and screamed as the bell hit him.

He felt his bones crunch in the impact-

He screamed again.

He was reliving his death all over again.

Eventually, he realised that the pain had stopped.

He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and looked around.

He was in…a place made of blue stone??

Someone- or rather _something_ shifted in front of him.

The _thing_ gave him a smile and a little wave.

Ernesto was too shocked to speak.

It looked like a blue man with a black and red face. It wore a magnificent crown and a costume made of many feathers. The feathers ranged from yellow, to red, to black, to blue. It also had a butterfly on its chest.

“We’re just waiting for the others and then I’ll explain everything.” It said. 

Ernesto screamed again.

The thing glared at him.

“Keep screaming and I’ll send you back to the Bell. Where you’ll spend several days lodged in the earth, slowly going insane, before finally being dug out by the authorities who’ll throw you in prison for murder.” It threatened.

Ernesto shut up.

“Who are you?” He asked after a few moments.

The thing smirked.

“Xiuhtecuhtli.” It said. “I’m a God-well, _one_ of the Gods. I’m a God of many things.”

“Uhhh.” Ernesto trembled.

Then thing rolled its eyes.

“It’s pronounced xi-uhte-cuhtli, not uhhh.” It said.

Ernesto gulped, trying to calm down.

 _Maybe this is all a bad dream, and I’ll wake up back in my mansion._ He thought.

The thing- Xiuhtecuhtli smirked again.

“Nope. This isn’t a nightmare. It’s real.” He taunted.

Ernesto took a harrowing breath and then glared at him.

“Hah! I love it when mortals get all uppity! You have some nerve.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

“Let me go!” Ernesto demanded.

“You wanna go back to the Bell?” Xiuhtecuhtli said, feigning surprise.

Ernesto flinched.

“Oh. I was being honest. To be fair, it’s what you deserve. Just be glad you’re in a world where Miguel fails and not one where he succeeds.” Xiuhtecuhtli outlined.

Ernesto blinked, then grinned.

“The little brat has failed? I won’t be forgotten, and Héctor will be?” He asked, felling triumphant.

Xiuhtecuhtli barked with shrill, coarse, laughter.

“Oh man, you’re a piece of work! Maybe I should send you back and claim just claim Héctor’s soul for myself.” He said.

Ernesto finally caught on.

“But I don’t what to spend the rest of my days in prison! I-it could be hundreds of years before I’m forgotten!” He complained.

“ _It could be hundreds of years.”_ Xiuhtecuhtli mocked.

“You put poor Héctor Rivera through 96 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, and give or take a few hours, of _hell._ He lost his wife, his child, and his _life_ to you. You robbed him of everything.” The God explained.

Ernesto huffed.

“I don’t regret it.” He challenged, thinking about all he had achieved.

Yes, by murdering Héctor and claiming his songs, he had gotten everything he had ever wanted-

“I know that, but I’m going to give you a second chance. Well, mainly the Rivera’s, but you’re a side bonus.” The God said.

“What!? I don’t understand- I thought that Héctor faded away- “Ernesto began.

“He will, in 1-2-3.” Xiuhtecuhtli counted.

There was a woooosh! And Héctor, dazed and confused and full of despair, appeared next to Xiuhtecuhtli.

He immediately looked around and began panicking.

Then his gaze fell of Ernesto, and he cursed, his eyes turning into _slits._

“You!” He accused. “What have you done!?”

Ernesto sighed and looked at Xiuhtecuhtli.

Seeing Héctor just made him feel upset.

“Send me back. I don’t want to see this. I’d rather take the bell than this.” He requested.

Xiuhtecuhtli grinned and shook his head.

“You lie even to yourself. A part of you regrets your actions!” The God cheered, and then turned to Héctor.

“Hello Senor Héctor! I’ll explain things in a moment. I think you’ll be very interested in what I have to say.” He said.

Héctor blinked.

“Huh? Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Xiuhtecuhtli.” Xiuhtecuhtli repeated. “And I’m a God. Now, don’t worry, you have faded away, but I’m not going to let you vanish. I have a proposition for you. But I’ll outline it when everyone is here. Let’s just give Imelda a few minutes to calm down, and Miguel a few minutes to realise he’s failed.” He finished theatrically.

Héctor glared at the God.

“Leave my loved ones out of this. Miguel can’t have failed. I’m- “He began.

Xiuhtecuhtli smiled sadly and gently touched him.

Héctor quietened. A few moments later, he began crying. The tears slid down his skull, collecting on his goatee, before dripping to the floor.

Xiuhtecuhtli withdrew.

“You see?” He comforted.

“I see.” Héctor said sadly.

“What?” Ernesto pressed.

Héctor glared at him.

“Mi Coco has forgotten me. Miguel can’t rouse her.” He revealed.

Ernesto smiled, and then frowned when Héctor spat at him.

Before he could counter, Xiuhtecuhtli interrupted them by snapping his fingers loudly.

“I’ll give Miguel a few more moments. But now it’s Imelda time!” He called out.

There was another woooosh! And Imelda appeared.

She looked around frantically, before seeing Héctor.

She yelled and immediately hugged him.

Héctor sniffled and hugged her back.

Then she saw Ernesto, and cursed.

Without pausing, she took off a shoe and threw it at him.

Ernesto didn’t dodge it in time, it hit him right in the head.

He winced in pain.

Imelda smirked in triumph, before noticing the large, feathered God watching her.

She quailed a little, then stepped protectively in front of Héctor.

“Who are you!?” She demanded.

“I’ll tell you in a moment. Miguel is about to arrive!” The God said.

* * *

Miguel strummed Héctor’s guitar again, desperately trying to get Mama Coco to react.

But she didn’t, she just stared ahead with tired, old eyes.

Oblivious to the world. Oblivious to him.

He began crying.

He had failed.

Next to him, Dante whined and put his head on his lap.

Miguel dropped the guitar and hugged the Xolo close.

He wept and wept.

“Miguel?” Elena said gently.

Miguel stiffened.

He got up, picked up Héctor’s guitar and ran out of the room.

“Miguel!” he distantly heard his parents yell his name.

He ran past them, until he got to his room.

He let Dante in and then slammed the door shut.

Dropping Héctor’s guitar by the door, he ran to his bed and buried his head in the pillow.

Suddenly, he jerked back. Instead of hitting soft cotton, his head had hit cold stone.

“Miguel!” Héctor shouted his name.

Miguel looked up and began crying again, this time out of joy.

Héctor and Imelda were there!

He scrambled over to them and hugged them both tightly.

“Can you send me back?” Someone muttered.

Miguel froze.

He recognised that voice.

He looked up and glared at the person that had spoken.

“Ernesto.” He seethed.

Ernesto sighed.

“Hello brat. Can you please tell the god to get on with it?” He said.

 _Huh…God?_ Miguel thought.

He looked around and finally noticed the big blue figure covered in feathers.

The figure smiled at him and gave him a little wave.

Miguel swallowed. He felt nervous.

But he had just discovered that the afterlife was real, so, he was relatively unfazed at suddenly being summoned by a big blue god.

Then he frowned

“Where’s Dante?” He asked.

The blue figure sighed.

“Considering that I’ve plucked you all out of time, and am holding you in a suspended state in my personal realm, adding a dog to the mix would just complicate things. Even if he is an Alebrije, he probably wouldn’t stop barking at me. I have that effect on Alebrijes.” The God explained.

He took a deep breath.

“Riiight, final introduction. I am Xiuhtecuhtli, the Aztec God of fire, daytime, heat, light in darkness, the afterlife, and most importantly, _time_. Sometimes I like to give people- _my people,_ a second chance. Don’t ask about that, because it’s complicated. Just know that I want to give all of you a second chance to change the fate of your family. Understand?” Xiuhtecuhtli asked.

Everyone blinked.

“What do you mean?” Imelda said tiredly, putting a protective arm around her husband. 

“Well, do you want this the blunt way, or the gentle way- “Xiuhtecuhtli started.

“Just get on with it.” Imelda snapped, putting her other arm around Miguel and bringing him close.

She glared at Xiuhtecuhtli, then at Ernesto, as if daring them to hurt her family.

Xiuhtecuhtli sighed.

“Blunt way it is. Senora Imelda, you failed to save your husband. If I release Héctor now, he will fade away.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

Imelda blinked.

“Miguel didn’t get to Coco in time?” She said sadly.

“Yes.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

Miguel drooped. He was ashamed.

“It’s okay Miguelito. At least you got back to our familia.” Héctor assured him quickly.

Miguel shook his head.

“You’ll never see Coco again.” He said sadly.

He glared at Ernesto, who just stared back at him with frank despair. 

“And you’ll never get credit for your music.” He added.

Ernesto laughed dryly.

“Believe me, I’d give it all back if I could avoid my fate. Xiuhtecuhtli told me that my soul is basically damned and I have a lifetime prison sentence waiting for me back in the Land of the Dead.” He revealed.

Miguel glared at him.

“Good. You deserve it.” He said.

Ernesto opened his mouth, but was cut off by Xiuhtecuhtli’s dry laugh.

“That’s just what I wanted to hear Senor Ernesto! A first step! Now, let me finish explaining…it’s not to late to change all this.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

“Huh?” Miguel intoned.

“As I said, I’m the god of time. I can change the past. To a certain extent. I do this all the time. Considering how many realities there are- forget I said that. No, I want to give you all a second chance. I’d wipe all your memories, but you’d still have some sort of de ja vu to avoid repeating your mistakes.” Xiuhtecuhtli said..

“You mean, I’d have a second chance with mi Héctor?” Imelda said.

Then she narrowed her eyes.

“What’s the catch?”

Xiuhtecuhtli chuckled.

“You’re clever. There’s always a price. In this case, it’s threefold. Firstly, Ernesto gets a chance to change his fate, that means he’s also returned to the past- it’s basically a test. If he rejects his selfish past, he gets to live again.”

He paused to consider their reaction.

Miguel looked at Ernesto.

Ernesto was staring at the floor with veiled eyes. He seemed lost.

Imelda and Héctor both shook their heads. 

“Absolutely not.” Héctor bristled. “He killed me.”

“I never want to see that bastardo again. I’m already resisting the urge to strangle him.” Imelda swore.

Miguel blinked, then bit his lip.

“I think we should try.” He admitted slowly. “I mean…maybe you can change his mind?”

Héctor and Imelda both frowned at him.

“I’d rather not.” Ernesto said. “You chumps won’t be able to change me. But if I have to suffer this, rather than prison…” He shuddered. “I’d take this. Even if it’ll all end in tears.”

Héctor laughed bitterly.

“They should lock you up and throw away the key. But If I get to see Mi Coco again, and have a chance to be a real father to her…” He trailed off uncertainly. 

“Héctor…” Imelda said.

“How about I finish explaining? Then you can make your minds up.” Xiuhtecuhtli said kindly.

Everyone nodded.

“All right, my second condition is that I get all your souls when you die.” Xiuhtecuhtli revealed.

Miguel and Héctor both froze.

Imelda shook her head.

Ernesto just chuckled humourlessly.

Xiuhtecuhtli scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Now, it isn’t as bad as it sounds. It also comes out worse than I- look, you basically have to keep me company for all eternity, along with all the others who failed my deals. That’s it. It’s really not as bad as my third condition. That one you’ll _hate.”_

“What’s your third condition?” Imelda quizzed desperately.

Xiuhtecuhtli looked steadily at Miguel.

Miguel blinked, then frowned.

 _What does he want me for?_ He thought.

“You’re not getting Miguel! He still has so much to live for.” Imelda declared.

Héctor glared at the God.

“Over my dead body- or in this case, over my soul. Take me. Leave him.” He backed her up.

“As much as I hate to cut in…I agree. There’s no point in keeping the brat around. He’s such a handful that he’d probably find a way to ruin all your plans anyway.” Ernesto said.

Xiuhtecuhtli coughed.

“That’s not what I mean. I’m not evil- at least I like to think I’m not. No, what I mean is, Miguel is kinda key to this whole thing. I’d need to send him back in time as well. He has the highest chance of changing Ernesto for the better. It’s complicated. And yes, he would still be part of the bargain.” He rambled.

“W-what?” Miguel squeaked. “You mean I’d have to leave mi familia- you mean my parents and my sister behind??”

Xiuhtecuhtli nodded.

“No way. Miguel shouldn’t- as a twelve-year-old, he’d be out of place.” Héctor argued.

Ernesto laughed sharply.

“I can’t believe I’m actually here, bargaining with a God and a bunch of people who hate me. I don’t want to be here. I certainly don’t want to relive my life with that damn brat around.” He ranted.

“It wouldn’t be like that. It would be different.” Xiuhtecuhtli said quietly.

“What do you mean exactly?” Miguel asked.

“Maybe its better if I tell you in private.” Xiuhtecuhtli said. “Is that okay?”

Miguel looked at Imelda and Héctor.

They stared at him with wide eyes.

“Yes.” He said, smiling at them.

All of a sudden, he was in a different room.

It was still blue, but it had a little pool with little blue fishes swimming around.

Fishes- of course they were blue, were swimming around.

“I just had to assure the others that I wasn’t manipulating you. For some reason, humans see us Gods as master manipulators and tricksters. Most of the time we just want to help you guys.” He complained.

Miguel took a deep breath.

“Before you explain, can I just ask you something?” He said.

“Sure.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

“Why are you doing this?” Miguel ventured.

Xiuhtecuhtli smiled warmly.

“I’m basically righting a wrong. By helping you, Héctor, Imelda, Coco, and Ernesto, I’m changing history for the better. As I said, I do this a lot. Mainly on a small scale. I save families, save loves, avert deaths, etc. It all adds up. I like to think that I make a difference. Most humans don’t even notice the changes in history” He explained.

Miguel bit his lip.

“And you want to help us? Out of the kidness of your heart?” He asked, his voice thick with disbelief.

“Kind of. Remember, I also get your souls.” Xiuhtecuhtli said and waggled his eyebrows, then he sighed and stared at the pool.

“I’m a rather old god…and you’re my people…your descended from those who used to worship me. When you all finally die out, I’ll vanish…because there’ll be no ties to my existence left on earth. Just a bunch of faded statues and murals, but no living reminders.” He said with a strange sadness.

Miguel swallowed thickly. For some reason, he could feel the God’s sadness quite keenly. Maybe it was because he had almost lost Héctor to the exact same fate.

“You sound lonely.” He stated.

Xiuhtecuhtli nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Miguel said.

Xiuhtecuhtli laughed.

“Let me tell you my third condition. What I meant by sending you back in time…it’s more like transplanting you in the past. You’d become a part of events.” He said slowly.

“What…” Miguel trailed off.

Xiuhtecuhtli looked morosely at him.

“I can’t just change time line all willy nilly. It takes a BIG change to get the bowl rolling. And in this case, it’s doing something that would immediately change the fates of Imelda, Héctor, and Ernesto, and give room for things to change completely.” He said

“I-I don’t understand.” Miguel muttered.

Even so, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Xiuhtecuhtli smiled and then told him what his new fate would be.

“You can do that!?” Miguel gasped, feeling both awed and horrified.

“Yes.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

“But my parents…and my little sister. They would miss me.” Miguel said slowly.

“I can make some allowances for that. I can’t reveal it to you straight- but they would miss _you,_ but not you.” Xiuhtecuhtli said, scratching his head again.

“Explain.” Miguel pleaded.

“If you – all of you succeed, I can reset things a little. Back to what they used to be.” Xiuhtecuhtli said cryptically. “I’m sorry, but I can’t say anymore. As arbitrary as it is, there are rules to these things. Rules I can’t even cross. And don't worry, your Alebrije will still be with you.”

Miguel looked down and thought about everything.

A few minutes passed.

“I-I accept.” He said slowly.

“Are you sure?” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

“Yes. If it means that Héctor can be saved, and that he can see Coco again…then I accept.” Miguel repeated.

“You love your family a lot.” Xiuhtecuhtli observed.

“Of course.” Miguel said.

“Let’s rejoin the others.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

Miguel blinked.

Just like that, he was back with his familia and Ernesto.

“Are you all right?” Imelda asked.

Miguel nodded and smiled at her.

“Miguel has accepted my conditions.” Xiuhtecuhtli announced.

“I think it would be better if he told you himself.” He added hastily.

Miguel smiled at Imelda and Héctor.

They wound understand.

He told them what Xiuhtecuhtli had told him.

They reacted exactly as he thought they would.

“No.” Imelda said flatly. “I won’t let it happen.”

“It’s mad.” Héctor said, shaking his head. “Y-you don’t have to give up everything just to save me.”

Ernesto just laughed and laughed, then face palmed.

“But Papa Héctor, I want to save you. And Xiuhtecuhtli…he said it won’t be permanent. Sort of.” Miguel argued, blushing a little as he spoke.

“Mijo, we don’t even know if we can trust him.” Imelda said desperately.

“We have to.” Miguel said. “Or Héctor disappears, Coco forgets him, and you’ll never see him again. I-I want this. I accept the cost.”

“I still think that this’ll all end in tears. Except now…it’s far more hilarious.” Ernesto muttered. “Anyways, I’m still for it.”

Miguel looked at Imelda and Héctor with pleading eyes, beseeching them to accept.

Slowly, and very uncertainly, Imelda nodded, giving her assent.

“Imelda, you- “Héctor choked.

“It’s only because…I want my familia to be together. And for you and Coco to be together. I-I don’t think I can stand losing you again.” Imelda admitted.

Héctor swallowed.

“God dammit.” He whispered.

Then he sighed and nodded.

“Very well. I accept.” He said graciously.

Xiuhtecuhtli rubbed his hands together.

“In a way, this’ll be so amusing.” He said “And I give you my word, If Miguel wants it, I’ll restore him to the present. In a fashion.”

“You all ready?” He asked quickly.

Everyone slowly gave their assent.

“Excellent.” Xiuhtecuhtli said.

“5-4-3- “He began counting down.

Miguel hugged Héctor and Imelda close.

He would see them soon.

“2-1.” Xiuhtecuhtli finished

He smiled at them.

Ernesto laughed again.

Xiuhtecuhtli snapped his fingers.

For Miguel, everything went white.

* * *

It was bright. Too bright.

The baby wailed as it was lifted into the air.

The kindly old doctor sighed.

“A boy! It’s a boy!” He announced.

After a few moments of studying the new born, he looked at the mother.

“He seems to be completely healthy! Should I get your husband?” He asked.

The sweaty woman glared at him.

“Give me my child. And yes, get my husband.” She snapped at him furiously.

The doctor squeaked and hurriedly followed her orders.

He gave her the baby and then hurried away.

The mother smiled and cooed at her new baby.

He was gurgling, staring at her with blue eyes.

She almost swore that she could see him smile right back.

He had been a surprise, arriving just when her husband had been about to go on tour with his best friend.

They hadn’t expected him for another month.

The baby looked up at her, then yawned and fell asleep.

She smiled and blushed.

A minute later, the doctor returned with her husband.

“Is everything okay?” He asked listlessly.

She sighed, then smiled tiredly at him.

“It is. He’s healthy.” She said quietly.

Her husband gave her a dazzling smile and sat on the edge of the bed, taking care to move carefully.

“Hello, little man. I’m your daddy.” He said gently.

Then he started crying.

“I’m just a little overwhelmed. I just…ever since I woke up this morning and your water broke…I’ve felt so lucky, almost like I can’t believe I’m here. I’m the luckiest Papa in the world.” He confessed.

She huffed. She was very tired.

“I’m just glad that it was quick.” She said.

“Can I get Coco? She wants to see her new baby brother.” Her husband asked.

Imelda smiled.

“Please.” She said.

Héctor started crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back w/ another chapter!
> 
> Decided to make the chapters shorter! But it means more frequent updoots!

Coco ran into the room, pushing aside her Papa.

“Coco, wait up!” He called out and laughed, hurrying after her.

Coco hurried to the bed.

“Mama! I’m so happy!” She yelled excitedly.

Mama managed to give her a small smile and held up her new sibling.

Coco squealed and jumped on to the bed, her little legs kicking in the air, until she routed herself and sidled up to her Mama and the baby.

Her baby brother was sleeping. His little eyes were scrunched tightly shut. He looked very peaceful.

Coco blushed.

“He’s sooooo cute!” She said.

Mama laughed.

“It was hard work.” She joked.

Coco frowned.

“Huh?” She said.

Mama and Papa looked at each other and shared a laugh.

Coco shrugged and laughed with them.

She didn’t understand, but she didn’t care.

She hadn’t told her parents, but the night before, she’d experienced a terrifying nightmare.

She’d dreamed that she was very, very, old, and that she had forgotten her Papa.

She had been screaming in the void, pleading with her older self to remember.

Thankfully, the nightmare had ended when Tio Oscar had shaken her awake.

He’d told her that Tio Felipe had gone to get the doctor, and that her Papa had gone to get Tio Ernesto.

Her baby brother was about to be born.

And now, here they were. Together. Happy.

“What are we going to call him?” She questioned her parents.

Mama and Papa both blinked listlessly, surprised by her enquiry.

Coco suddenly smirked. She’d had a wonderful idea!

“Miguel! His name is Miguel!” She whispered excitedly, taking care to not wake up the sleeping infant.

She didn’t know where it had come from, but she just knew it was his name.

“I like that name.” Papa agreed.

He was crying.

“Papa, why are you crying?” Coco asked.

“He’s just happy Mija. As for Miguel…I like that name too. But we need to talk about it.” Mama admitted.

Papa nodded and wiped his eyes dry with a sleeve.

“Oh. Can I hold him?” Coco asked, already moving on.

“Sure, but you have to be very careful with him.” Mama said.

Coco crawled up to her Mama and gently accepted her baby brother.

Mama held her arm in place so that she didn't drop him.

Coco blushed deeply.

He was so heavy, and he was sleeping so deeply.

Then she stilled.

She was crying. Just like Papa had.

“Coco?” Mama questioned worriedly.

Coco smiled at them.

“I’m just happy Mama. Like Papa.” She said quickly.

In response to her words, Papa resumed crying.

Mama frowned at them both, then chuckled.

“Now, you’re making _me_ cry.” She mumbled, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Coco laughed.

They cried together for a few minutes.

Mama stopped first, then Papa, then her.

“Please give him back Mija. I need to be close to him.” Mama requested quietly.

Coco nodded and handed back her new brother, before edging over to her Papa.

He hugged her close and squeezed her tight.

Then Coco realised something.

“You’re not going to leave with Tio Ernesto again, aren’t you Papa?” She said.

Papa gave her a reassuring smile.

“Of course not. I’m staying Mija. For a long time.” He said.

Coco cheered and glomped him.

“Oof!” Papa reacted, pretending to fall over.

Coco laughed and tickled him. 

“Shhhhh.” Mama intoned, gesturing to the sleeping baby in her arms.

As if on cue, he squirmed and whined, but stayed asleep.

Coco and Papa looked at each other sheepishly and stopped fidgeting.

Papa hugged her close again.

Coco shut her eyes and leaned against him, taking comfort in her familia’s presence.

They stayed like that for a while.

Then Miguel woke up.

It was very quiet, he just opened his eyes and stared at them with unblinking blue orbs.

Coco giggled and came closer.

Miguel looked so confused.

Then he saw her.

He smiled and opened his mouth, emitting a gurgle that sounded like a laugh.

Coco grinned.

“Miguel recognises me! He knows I’m his sister.” She said.

“Coco, we haven’t decided to call him that yet. He’s just been born.” Mama complained lightly, then sighed and looked at Papa.

Papa grinned at her and shrugged.

“I like that name.” He repeated.

Mama sighed again.

“Miguel it is.” She gave in.

“Mi Hermano Miguel!” Coco beamed.

Miguel’s smile widened.

Coco suddenly realised something.

“When are we going to introduce him to Tio Oscar, Tio Felipe, and Tio Ernesto?” She said.

“In a bit.” Papa said. “Miguel just has to get used to Mama. It’’ll be soon.”

Coco nodded eagerly.

“Tio Ernesto is going to love him so much!” She exclaimed.

Papa chuckled.

Mama sighed for a third time.

“Ernesto only loves himself.” She said strangely.

Coco blinked.

“What?” She said innocently.

“Mama is just joking. I’m sure Ernesto will love Miguel.” Papa assured her.

He gave Mama a strange look.

Mama immediately grinned.

“I’m just joking.” She clarified.

Coco laughed.

Her mother had a strange sense of humour. One that she’d probably only understand when she was older.

She smiled at Miguel again, who beamed back.

She loved that expression.

* * *

Ernesto hated the brat with a burning passion.

Six months ago, he and Héctor had been on a _very_ successful tour, playing to packed houses all over their state.

They’d even been thinking of going to Mexico City…

Then Imelda’s letter had arrived, and Héctor had immediately dropped everything and run back to her.

She was pregnant again.

Héctor had ignored all of Ernesto’s pleas to tour for another month, saying that he “wanted to be with his familia”.

He’d dragged him back to bumfuck Santa Cecilia. A tiny town in the middle of nowhere. A black mark on Ernesto’s past, one that he wanted to be rid of.

Ernesto had briefly entertained…darker thoughts on the journey back.

Chiefly, poisoning Héctor and stealing his music.

But that hadn’t panned out.

For some reason, he had hesitated.

Killing your best friend wasn’t an easy thing to do, even with fame and wealth beckoning.

He was beginning to regret that decision.

The past six months had been some of the most boring in his entire life.

He’d had to feign happiness so many times.

Especially around Héctor and his growing family.

Well, there was _one_ person he was weak to. A cornerstone that had also held him back from killing Héctor.

It was-

“Ernesto?” A voice said.

Ernesto looked up and plastered on a fake smile.

“Yes, Felipe?” He said quickly.

“They’re going to let us in soon.” Felipe said, smiling at him.

Next to him, Oscar jumped up and clapped joyfully.

“I can’t wait meet my new nephew!” He cheered.

Ernesto nodded lamely.

In his fine opinion, both of Imelda’s brothers were idiots.

They had no ambition. Even to date.

They were comfortable in their banal existence; making shoes and helping Imelda run her household.

Suddenly, Héctor ran downstairs.

“Come and meet Miguel.” He announced.

His eyes were very red and puffy. He must’ve been crying a lot.

“Miguel?” Ernesto questioned.

“It was Coco’s idea!” Héctor confessed.

Ernesto frowned, then quickly resumed smiling. He didn’t want anyone to notice his distaste.

“Come on brother!” Felipe yelled. He dragged Oscar upstairs.

Héctor let them pass, then turned back.

“Ernesto? You coming?” He said.

“Of course, amigo. I’m just thinking about how lucky you are.” Ernesto lied quickly.

“Well, all you need to do is get married, and you’ll be just as happy as I am.” Héctor cheered.

Ernesto laughed lowly.

“Yes.” He mumbled.

He hated commitment.

“Come and meet Miguel. He’s beautiful.” Héctor said.

Ernesto followed him upstairs and entered the main bedroom.

Everyone had gathered around the bed.

Coco smiled when she saw them

She jumped down from the bed and launched herself at him.

Ernesto couldn’t help but smile.

She was his cornerstone.

He accepted her hug.

Despite himself, he had a soft spot for her.

When she’d arrived…he’d been younger and more idealistic. He had played her his _own_ music, not Héctor’s songs, and she had loved it.

Everybody else hated his songs. Not Socorro. She loved them, and loved him.

“Tio Ernesto! I can’t wait for you to meet Miguel!” She yelled.

“So, do I.” He said easily.

Coco took him by the hand and led him to her brother.

Oscar and Felipe were too busy cooing at their new nephew, and Imelda was indulging them.

Ernesto waited his turn and squeezed Coco’s hand.

Coco huffed impatiently.

“Mama! Tio Ernesto wants to meet Miguel!” She said.

Imelda took a deep breath.

Ernesto narrowed his eyes at her, but kept his grin up.

He knew Imelda hated him. She was the smartest person in the Rivera household.

She could see right through him.

“All right.” Imelda conceded.

She shifted and showed him her new baby.

Ernesto’s deep brown eyes met two little blue ones.

The effect was immediate.

Miguel froze in what could only be fear and began _screaming._

Ernesto flinched and released Coco’s hand.

He was suddenly overcome with _guilt,_ and he didn’t understand why.

It paralysed him.

For a moment, he was even convinced that he _had_ killed Héctor after all and stolen his songs.

Imelda was desperately trying to shush her baby. She briefly stopped and glared at him.

“Leave.” She snapped.

Ernesto nodded absently and stumbled out of the room.

He sat on the stairs, trying to process the shock he’d just gone through.

A moment later, a very worried Héctor came out and joined him.

“Ernesto! Are you okay?” Héctor asked worriedly.

Ernesto shook his head. He felt thoroughly sick. He was even sick of Héctor.

The guilt hadn’t faded away yet.

“It must be babies.” Héctor said suddenly.

“Huh?” Ernesto intoned.

“You must have a phobia.” Héctor added. “I remember- you were uncomfortable around Coco when she was born.

“I was?” Ernesto muttered.

“Yeah.” Héctor said.

“I can’t remember.” Ernesto said.

He was telling the truth. He couldn’t.

It seemed so long ago…

“Maybe Miguel can sense it?” Héctor proposed. He was grinning like an idiot.

Ernesto smiled at him humourlessly.

“Maybe.” He muttered.

Héctor frowned.

“Ernesto…it’s really okay. I know you want to go back to touring…but I want to wait a year or two, okay?” He said.

“You haven’t given up completely?” Ernesto said, feeling genuinely surprised.

“Of course not. With two children, I might need the money. And…well…I can’t leave you hanging. Imelda wants me to stay, but I can still tour a little.” Héctor said, smiling again.

Ernesto smiled back.

He really did like Héctor. He was a genius when it came to music, and he was his only real friend.

Ernesto could afford to wait a year or two. It gave him time to persuade Héctor to commit his life to music.

Abandoning his family was another matter…but he could still persuade him to write more songs.

“Yeah…maybe I do have a phobia of babies. Miguel will probably like me when he is older.” Ernesto said.

Héctor laughed.

“Go back to your family.” Ernesto continued. “You just gained a son. Go spend time with him.”

“You sure?” Héctor asked.

Ernesto waved him off.

Héctor left, but returned a moment later.

“Miguel has fallen asleep again, come and give him a proper hello!” He encouraged.

Ernesto sighed.

He got up and followed Héctor back into the main bedroom.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally update this fic again! :D Enjoy!
> 
> I was struggling with my writing this week! But it's finally out!

14 months later

Ernesto strummed his guitar and glared at the brat.

Miguel was crying.

He had been crying for an _hour._

“Come on Miguel. Tio Ernesto is playing his guitar. Just for you. Please go to sleep.” Coco pleaded.

Ernesto sighed.

Imelda and Héctor had gone on a date.

Héctor was going to tell her that he wanted to go on tour again.

In return, Ernesto had to babysit Coco and Miguel.

Felipe and Oscar had gone drinking with some of their mutual friends.

 _Just a few more hours._ Ernesto bargained with himself.

“What should I try next?” He asked Coco.

She bit her lip.

Miguel wailed louder.

“I don’t know.” She admitted.

Ernesto winced.

He’d tried _remember me, une poco loco,_ and several other of Héctor’s songs.

When Héctor played them, it sent Miguel right to sleep, but when Ernesto played them, it made him cry.

Ernesto suddenly blinked He’d had an idea.

“Coco. Go to bed.” He instructed.

“Why?” She asked.

“I have an idea. I’m going to sing a _forbidden_ song.” He revealed.

Coco gasped and widened her eyes at him.

“One of Papa’s _other_ songs? The ones he says I can’t hear until I’m older?” She said.

“Yes.” He said.

She pouted.

“I wanna stay!” She argued childishly.

She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him, imitating Imelda.

Ernesto laughed.

“Go to bed.” He repeated. “I’ll check the doors. You’d better not stay.”

Coco glared softly at him, then looked at Miguel, who was still crying, and then back at him.

“Fine.” She said.

She went upstairs.

Ernesto waited a minute, then he checked the hallway and looked up the stairs.

Coco wasn’t there.

Satisfied, he went back to the living room and sat down next to Miguel.

Ernesto gently picked him up, resisting the small urge to strangle him, and set him on his knee.

“Ok Miguelito! This is Juanita!” He announced softly, picking up is guitar and strumming it dramatically.

Miguel stopped crying and blinked curiously. He’d never heard this song before.

Ernesto cleared his throat and started to sing.

“ _Well, everyone knows Juanita. Her eyes each a different colour_. _Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in._ ” He began, his voice clear and high.

Miguel remained silent, staring at him with unnaturally expressive eyes.

Ernesto briefly hesitated. The next part was where the song got…mature.

He wasn’t as gifted as Héctor. He wasn’t good at substituting words and keeping the rhyme.

But he had to calm Miguel down. So, he took a deep breath and continued singing, unconsciously giving it his all.

 _“And her breasts, they drag on the floor. Her hair is like a briar. She stands in a bow-legged stance.”_ He sang, shutting his eyes.

He loved Héctor’s music, and the man himself. And Coco. And he tolerated Imelda and her brothers.

But Miguel…

 _“And if I weren't so ugly, she'd possibly give me a chance.”_ He finished, opening his eyes.

He smiled warmly at Miguel. Not because he liked him. No, nothing like that.

It was because he’d just sung one of Héctor’s songs and had performed it perfectly.

And well, he was a _little_ bit proud that he’d just shared it with Miguel.

But the brat just stared blankly at him. He was completely silent.

Ernesto stilled. Miguel’s behaviour unnerved him.

“You okay?” He asked gently, careful to keep his voice in check.

Miguel sniffed and shook his head. He began crying again.

But it was quieter than before. Almost sad.

Ernesto sighed.

He had no idea what to do.

 _Miguel is an unnatural baby._ He decided, as he tried to calm the brat down by gently rocking him back and forth.

It did nothing. The brat just ignored him and kept on crying.

Ernesto took a deep breath.

He didn’t want to shout at Miguel. He knew it would only make things worse.

He was struggling to remain calm…

He cradled Miguel in his arms and stood up.

“Please stop crying.” He pleaded desperately.

Miguel didn’t stop, but did glare at him with teary eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ernesto said, trying to play along.

He would give the damn brat what he wanted, if it would just make him stop.

Miguel whined and fidgeted in his arms.

Ernesto frowned.

The damn brat actually _did_ blame him for something, but he had no idea _what._

Ernesto felt strange. Almost like a weird sense of déjà vu.

He sighed.

“Is it my singing?” He guessed.

Miguel stopped crying and pouted, shaking his head.

“I know I’m not your Papa, but I’m doing my best. He left you in my care.” Ernesto mumbled. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was having a serious conversation with a _baby._

Miguel sighed.

“I care about your Papa. Which means that I sorta care about you. I love your sister the most.” Ernesto confessed.

“I’m also…very jealous of him. He has talent, love, a _family_. I have none of those things. Not really. Not the same way.” He added.

Miguel touched his hand and looked at him with big eyes.

Ernesto blinked.

It was almost as if…Miguel was _comforting_ him.

 _This is ridiculous._ Ernesto thought.

And yet…he felt better.

A scratching at the window disturbed them both.

Ernesto blinked and put Miguel back down on the couch.

He hurried over to the window and opened it.

A small black cat jumped inside, looking at him with thinly veiled contempt.

“Hello Pepita.” Ernesto said.

She had showed up a month ago, a stray cat begging for scraps.

Imelda, despite herself, had let her stay with them, and then had even named her.

Pepita went over to Miguel and snuggled against him.

Miguel laughed and hugged her.

The cat purred, letting him manhandle her.

Ernesto sighed and picked up his guitar.

He may as well practice.

Pepita would keep Miguel quiet, and Imelda and Héctor would soon be back from their date.

He had time to kill. He could discuss tour dates with Héctor tomorrow.

The door suddenly burst open, and Coco ran inside.

She cheered when she saw Pepita.

She leapt onto the sofa and hugged her brother and the cat close.

Ernesto sighed.

“Coco, you should be in bed. Your parents will be back soon. They’ll put Miguel to bed. He won’t sleep without them.” He chastised.

“I couldn’t sleep! I want to stay with you and Miguel.” Coco declared.

Ernesto smiled at her. He couldn’t help it.

“Well, at least Miguel isn’t crying anymore.” He said.

“Well done! Hopefully he likes you now!” Coco exclaimed.

Ernesto looked at Miguel and cocked his head.

“Maybe.” He said, remembering their odd conversation.

It probably didn’t mean anything…

“What do you want to do?” He asked Coco.

“Play more music!” Coco yelled, jumping up and down.

Even Miguel gurgled happily, as if agreeing with her.

Ernesto laughed.

“All right, what should I play?” He said.

“Play “La Cucaracha” …and then then some of your own songs.” She demanded.

“All right.” Ernesto gave in.

He entertained Miguel and Coco for the next half an hour, playing them way more songs than he’d intended.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

Coco jumped up and squealed, running out of the room to ambush her parents.

Miguel whined and crawled after her, almost falling off the couch.

Ernesto cursed and dropped his guitar, hurriedly catching the infant before he could hurt himself.

Miguel cheered at him, waving his pudgy little hands in the air.

Ernesto blinked.

Had Miguel finally accepted him…?

He shook his head and went into the main hall.

Coco was hugging both Héctor and Imelda, refusing to let go. They indulged her and hugged her back.

Héctor noticed his presence and smiled at him. In

“He’s finally warmed up to you, eh?” Héctor joked, indicating Miguel.

Ernesto nodded, smiling weakly.

Imelda harrumphed and glared at him.

“Why aren’t they in bed? It’s late.” She grumbled.

“That’s my fault! I couldn’t go to sleep. I asked Tio Ernesto to play music for us!” Coco defended him.

“Hmmm.” Imelda intoned.

“Mama! Papa!” A small voice said.

Ernesto stilled.

Héctor and Imelda both frowned and looked around. Even Coco blinked.

Ernesto looked at Miguel. He was reaching out to Héctor and Imelda.

Ernesto smiled and handed the infant to his father.

“He just said his first words.” Ernesto said.

“Ohhh.” Héctor realised.

He grinned at Miguel and waggled his eyebrows.

“Who’s a clever little boy? You are!” He praised.

Imelda’s expression softened and she smiled.

“He is very clever.” She admitted.

“Mama!” Miguel repeated.

Coco whooped and hugged her parents again.

They laughed and hugged her back, cushioning Miguel between them.

Even Pepita ran in and curled her tail around Imelda’s legs.

Ernesto smiled thinly at them, not sharing their joy.

He wasn’t a part of their family. Not really.

“Tio!” Miguel suddenly cried out.

Ernesto flinched. He couldn’t believe it.

The little brat was looking right at him…he was even _smiling_ at him!

“He sees you as family! And so do I! Don’t just stand there, come and join us!” Héctor said, grinning at his best friend.

Imelda sighed, then slowly nodded, giving Ernesto permission.

Ernesto smiled nervously.

“Are you sure?” He mumbled.

“Tio!” Miguel repeated.

Everyone laughed.

Ernesto slowly went over and joined them, taking care to not touch Imelda.

He suddenly felt very happy. He didn’t know why.

He glanced at Miguel.

The brat was still grinning at him. Like a little fool.

 _Goddamnit._ Ernesto thought.

He’d become fond of Miguel. Just like he was fond of Coco.

They hugged for a few more moments, then Imelda gently broke them apart.

“I’m putting these children to bed.” She declared, taking Miguel from Héctor and reaching for Coco.

Coco eagerly took her mother hand.

Imelda looked pointedly at Héctor.

“Tell Ernesto our agreement.” She said lowly. Her tone was almost bitter.

She went upstairs. Coco waved at Ernesto.

He waved back.

Pepita ran upstairs after them, leaving him alone with Héctor.

He looked at Héctor inquisitively.

Héctor sighed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“I told her I wanted to go touring again. She almost stormed out of the restaurant. You should’ve seen her Ernesto. She was like fire.” He said dreamily. He loved his wife dearly, even when she was mad at him.

“And?” Ernesto pressed eagerly.

“I had to placate her, so I told her that we wouldn’t leave until after Miguel’s second birthday. I said we needed the money, since Coco is going to start school soon. Even then, she was very reluctant.” Héctor confessed.

Ernesto deflated.

He would have to endure ten more months of _this._

“I know it’s seems like a long way away…but it means we have plenty of time to prepare! I’m going to write some new songs. You and Miguel have inspired me!” Héctor said happily.

Ernesto immediately brightened up.

“We can write them together!” Ernesto said.

“Of course.” Héctor agreed.

Then he yawned.

“Starting tomorrow.” He promised.

“Of course.” Ernesto smiled at him.

They both laughed.

“I’d better get home.” Ernesto said.

“Sweet dreams.” Héctor said.

Ernesto retrieved his guitar.

Héctor opened the front door and ushered him out with a smile.

Ernesto muttered a good night and started walking home.

It was cold outside.

He shivered, but gritted his teeth and kept going.

He would endure this. He would endure everything that life threw at him.

His dreams had just gotten a lot more complicated.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> I dunno when I'll next update. It'll be a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Dunno when I’ll next update this, I’ve gotta update my other fics! 
> 
> Check out my other Coco fic if you want to!
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos/follow!


End file.
